1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk cartridge in which a discoid medium is contained in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic apparatuses such as audio apparatuses, digital cameras, digital video cameras and personal computers proliferate rapidly, different types of recording media (hereinafter, referred to as media) for use in those kinds of apparatuses have been proposed and have been in practical use nowadays. As for those media, inexpensive small media with large capacities have been desired to be realized from the viewpoints of portability, utility and cost efficiency.
Different types of media including a semiconductor memory, hard disk, optical disk and magnetic disk are examples of media currently in use. Among those, since the discoid media such as the optical and magnetic disks have large recording capacities in spite of their small size and are relatively inexpensive, they are most proliferated at present. Note that these discoid media are usually contained in housings and used as disk cartridges.
A floppy disk, an MD cartridge, an MO cartridge, and CLIX!(registered trademark) are examples of media which are used as the disk cartridges in which discoid media are contained in the housings.
Incidentally, signals are recorded/reproduced onto/from the discoid medium contained in the disk cartridge by allowing a recording/reproducing head, which is provided in a recording/reproducing device, to approach a signal recording surface of the discoid media. However, if vibration from the exterior of the recording/reproducing device or mechanical vibration generated in the interior of the recording/reproducing device is transmitted to the disk cartridge through a contact portion with the disk cartridge in the recording/reproducing device, the discoid medium contained in the cartridge vibrates. Accordingly, a positional relationship between the discoid medium and the recording/reproducing head becomes unstable. Therefore, the quality of the recording signal or the reproducing signal is degraded.